Jonny Atma
Jonny Atma, AKA GaMetal, is a character from the GaMetal series of music videos. (This page refers to Jonny's fictional character, not Jonny outside his videos.) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Jonny Atma vs. Danny Sexbang (By GalacticAttorney) * LittleV vs Jonny Atma (Blog, by RoaringRexe) Possible Opponents * Mordekaiser (League of Legends) * Hatsune Miku (VOCALOID) * SMG4 (SMG4) * Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) * Eddie Riggs (Brutal Legend) History Jonny Atma, also known as GaMetal (that's pronounced Game Metal, by the way) or previously Jonny Death, is a humble man who makes some of the most kick-ass metal remixes of game music. He's covered almost anything you can think of - Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, Bionic Commando, Pokemon, Ronald McDonald's Treasure Island, Spongebob: Battle for Bikini Bottom, Tekken, Street Fighter, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mega Man, Xenoblade, Kid Icarus, Final Fantasy... The list goes on. Covered Games/Series/Franchises * Final Fantasy * Golden Sun * Super Mario * Mega Man * Kirby * Sonic the Hedgehog * Metroid * The Legend of Zelda * Star Fox * Super Smash Bros. * Donkey Kong * Earthbound/Mother * Castlevania * James Bond/007 * Secret of Mana * Pokèmon * Punch-Out! * Gimmick! * Ninja Gaiden * Werewolf: The Last Warrior * Battletoads * Ducktales * Silver Surfer * Banjo Kazooie * Wario: Master of Disguise * Paper Mario * La Mulana * Mega Man X * Bionic Commando * McDonald's Treasure Land Adventure * Xenoblade * Kid Icarus * Chrono Trigger * Duke Nukem * F-Zero * Monty on the Run * Splatoon * Bravely Default * Ghosts 'n Goblins * Ace Attorney * Tekken * Klonoa * Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom * Etrian Oddysey * Street Fighter * Batman * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Tecmo Bowl * Blaster Master * Dragon Warrior/Quest * Darkwing Duck * Undertale * Shantae * Lufia * Mario Kart * Tetris * Front Mission * Popful Mail * Live a Live * Sim City * Terranigma * Darius Twin * Metal Max * Tales of * Fire Emblem * Ys * Shovel Knight * Sweet Home * Little Nemo: The Dream Master * River City Ransom * After Burner * Touhou * Bomberman * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon * Monster Hunter * Plants VS Zombies * Action 52 Death Battle Info Standard Equipment Guitars Jonny has stated he owns 9 different guitars, but only records with 5. Most have customized layouts, which can be read about in further detail on his kit.com page. Jackson DK2M * AKA the Boo-tar * Most frequently used guitar * White with Boo decal * Durable enough to flatten Goombas and other enemies Dean Vendetta 4.0 * AKA the Bluetar * Jonny says it feels a bit more comfortable than the Boo-tar * Lacks a floating bridge Jackson RR3 * Red, V-shape * Used exclusively in old GaMetal but rarely nowadays Dean Tradition I * Jonny's acoustic guitar * Used frequently in acoustic shorts * Jonny plays best on it while on a stool SX Ursa 5 Bass * Large bass guitar with wood decal Guitar Accessories Elixir Strings Electric Guitar Strings w NANOWEB Coating, Super Light (.009-.042) * Used on all of Jonny's guitars * High quality sound and feel, according to Jonny * Durable enough to make Jonny not realize the strings need changing for months Morley VAI-2 Steve Vai Bad Horsie 2 Contour Wah * Wah pedal * Jonny doesn't use it much but likes the sound Jim Dunlop Dunlop Jazz III Pick * Guitar picks that Jonny says feel 'perfect' Keyboards Korg Triton LE * MOD XY controls * Jonny's was bought Used * Stands on its own Korg Triton VI w/ Midi Controller * Replacement for KT LE * Connected to Jonny's iMac Drums Roland VDrum Set * Full technological drum set * Includes: ** Roland TD-12 Percussion Sound V-Drum Electronic Module *** The "brain" of the drum set ** Roland PD-85 V-Pads, Roland PD-80 V-Pad *** Snare pads ** 2 Roland CY-8s, CY-7, CY5 *** Cymbals ** Roland KD-120B V-Kick Trigger Pad ** Remo KS0006-PH Double Falam Slam Patch ** Pearl P902 Power Shifter, Twin Bass Drum Pedal Other Musical Equiptment His Voice * Jonny is an excellent singer, capable of hitting an impressive range of notes Other Equipment/Abilities Weapons Jonny has shown to be able to wield a multitude of fictional weapons over the years. * Dark Pit Staff (Kid Icarus) * Atma Weapon (Final Fantasy) ** Both the sword and the monster ** Jonny's namesake * Buster Sword (Final Fantasy) * Laser Gun (Contra) * Link's Shield (Legend of Zelda) * Final Fantasy Spells ** Fire I, II, III * Magic Carpet (Super Mario Bros 2) * Monado I (Xenoblade) * Masked Dedede's Hammer (Kirby) * King K. Rool's Pirate Sword (Donkey Kong) * Mega Buster (Mega Man) * Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Starman (Super Mario) * Galacta Knight's Lance (Kirby) * Blue Falcon (F-Zero) * Natural Killer Cyborg (Mother 3) * Castlevania Whip (Catlevania) * Sonic's Shoes (Sonic Adventure 2) * Ocarina of Time (Legend of Zelda) * Silver Surfer's Surfboard (Marvel) * Wind Ring (Klonoa) * Koopaling Magic Staff (Super Mario) * Pokey's Armor (Earthbound) * Galaxia (Kirby) * Bowser's Clown Car (Super Mario) * Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros) ** Final Smash (as confirmed by Jonny) is transforming into the Atma Weapon (AKA Ultima Weapon) from Final Fantasy VI * Warp Star (Kirby) * Ninja Stars (Ninja Gaiden) * Fusion Dragon (Golden Sun) * Goodstyle (Wario: Master of Disguise) * Chaos Buster (Undertale) * Parachute (After Burner) * Shovel Blade (Shovel Knight) * Bomb (Bomberman) * Ultima Weapon (Final Fantasy) * Tigrex (Monster Hunter) * Flame Flyer (Mario Kart) * Apollo's Bow (The Cheetahmen) Abilities * Explosive Music Notes ** Timed, Instantaneous, etc * Lightning Shred ** Shreds on guitar hard enough to generate bolts of lightning to strike enemies ** Lightning causes enemies to straight-up explode ** Can also create letters * Cloning Shot ** Shooting something with a bolt of lightning ** Causes the item/person to become a Jonny clone identical to the original * 'Super Music' ** Listening to his music can cause the target to get a surge of adrenaline *** Gives the target superhuman agility, strength, durability * Extreme Athleticism ** Can jump as high as and run faster then Super Mario ** Landed a drop several dozen times his own height * Flight * Teleportation * Invisibility * Werewolf Form ** Originates from Werewolf: The Last Warrior ** Jonny transforms into a werewolf at maximum ANGER, which is built up by taking damage or by, well, getting pissed off ** All physical capabilities are stronger than base form * Super Dimentio Form * "Subscription Punishment" ** Not official name, just something GA came up with ** Jonny can enact punishments on enemies who are not subscribed to his YouTube channel ** Includes: *** Being sent to THE VOID from Final Fantasy V *** Being turned to dust by Gruntilda Winkybunion * Lightning Creation * Weather/Elemental Manipulation ** Can summon rain, snow, and fire by playing certain songs Other Notable Things Waddle Dee Plushie * A plushie that appears at random in Jonny's videos * Doesn't do much, mostly a meat shield Super Sonic and Shadow Plushies * Show up at random in videos * Excellent at playing the piano * Supposedly have the same powers as Shadow and Super Sonic ** Shadow has been destroyed by Jonny's dogs, however ** Super Sonic wields a Master Sword replica Feats * OHKO'd Dark Bowser with the Atma Weapon * OHKO'd the Dark Star Core with the Atma Weapon * Caused Hitler's skull to explode by listening to his music for less then five seconds * Caused King Hippo's stomach to explode by listening to his music * Destroyed Deoxys's meteor * Swept through an entire level of Super Mario Bros 2 * Shreds on his guitar can cause shockwaves * Battled Ken Masters * Battled Isaac from Golden Sun * Fell from over a hundred times his own height and created an explosion when he hit the ground... But stood back up seconds later without a scratch * When in Werewolf Form, he punched a bird so hard it exploded * Fell from Ragnarok Canyon over twenty times and all he suffered was unconsciousness * Survived the vacuum of space and the atmosphere of the moon without an astronaut suit * Taught Marie and Callie English ** Can also speak Inkling * Killed Ultimecia in his first video * Battled Utsuho Reiuji when she was a hell raven * Walking around created tremors similar to Bowser's stomping * Defeated a Foot Clan member, who are all master ninjas and martial artists * Battled Exdeath * Has beaten Ninja Gaiden one million times * Took Apollo the Cheetahman's bow before he could react * Pouring his power into a single arrow from Apollo's bow cleared a whole path through a large forest * Made Hercules the Cheetahman break into a nervous sweat * Kept up with Classic Dr. Eggman, who could outrun Sonic * Overcame a copyright suit that destroyed his original career, starting anew and growing to amass over 50,000 YouTube subscribers Gallery GaMetal Guy.png|Jonny's in-game appearance. supdimsi.gif|Jonny's Super Dimentio Form. dpsi.gif|Jonny with the Dark Pit Staff. xenosi.gif|Jonny with the Monado I. fbzsi.gif|Jonny with all 7 Chaos Emeralds. oldgametalpic.jpg|Multiple Jonnys, one with a Contra Rifle and another with Link's Shield. mmmmsi.gif|Jonny with the Mega Buster. bbsi.gif|Jonny piloting the Blue Falcon. nkcsi.gif|Jonny in the Natural Killer Cyborg. Werewolf Jonny.gif|Werewolf Form. IMG_0340.GIF|Jonny with the Chaos Buster. IMG_0341.GIF|Jonny with the Shovel Blade. brsi.gif|Jonny in Bowser's Clown Car. bmsawksi.gif|Jonny defeating a Foot Clan member. tigrexsi.png|Jonny riding his Tigrex. ffvdbsi.png|Jonny battling Exdeath. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:YouTubers Category:Musicians Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Magic Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Pilots Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a War Steed Category:Vehicle Users